


Mirror, Mirror

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, I just feel emotions okay, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Any surface you can see yourself in is a mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought I had.

 

_Any surface you can see yourself in is a mirror._

 

However, it doesn’t always work like that. Sometimes you might see yourself in, sometimes another, others, no face at all is visible.

 

And then, there’s **that** mirror. You can’t see your face and you can’t see another’s, either. Instead of faces and colours, words form in those mirrors. These words are special; they are formed by the faces you can’t see.

 

****

_good morning_

 

 

There’s more than a face you can’t see. There’s a soul that’s forming those words to you.

 

 

_did you have lunch?_

 

 

It only makes sense that you don’t see a face. After all, souls can’t be visible by themselves.

 

 

_whoa! that’s a cool game you’re playing!_

 

 

No one seems to be able to know why, but souls find it easier to create words with their fingers rather than their mouths.

 

 

_I need help._

 

 

There are times that, on the other side of a mirror, a soul receives the message of another.

 

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

 

 

 

To the souls on the other side of the mirror I’m staring at.

The mirror is blank right now.

But you give it voice.

And life.


End file.
